Party Gone Wrong
by AuthorJKW
Summary: Aria has only been in town for a couple of days when under the influence, Chuck Bass, the infamous millionaire goes too far to just be forgiven, and Serena finds her alone and dishevelled at a party. Follow Aria as she navigates the upper-class elite society and their scandalous lives as she becomes the newest target of Gossip Girl.


Aria's POV

My second day in town, and I was already regretting it, especially deciding to investigate the infamous Empire hotel for a party that Gossip Girl had declared was going on tonight with a group of elites. A whole floor had been set aside for the party alone and I had decided to crash the party on spur of the moment decision. It was however costing me much more than I could ever have anticipated.

I didn't know where he was bringing me, but I was terrified. His grip was so tight on my wrist that I would surely be left with bruises, and the look in his eyes poured fear into my heart. What did he want with me? I was sure that the alcohol on his breath was the driving factor to his behaviour.

He pulled me around another corner and pushed me onto a couch. I tried to sit up, but he was holding me down, his grip tightening even more around my wrists. I cried out in pain. He slapped a hand over my mouth to muffle the sound and I began to panic as I realised what was about to happen. Tears began to pour from my eyes as he began to undo his belt buckle and unzipped his pants. My clothing was pulled from my body and I screamed into his hand as he forced himself on me. Who knew it could hurt this much? I surely had never experienced this kind of pain with sex before, and all I wanted was for it to be over, but he showed no mercy. It did not matter how much I screamed, for my screamed were silenced. It did not matter how much effort I used trying to push him off of me, for he was much stronger.

Finally it had ended, and he left me. I almost would have preferred that a stranger rape me. But he was no stranger. He was Chuck Bass, and this hotel, the very party that I had crashed had been his. I cried as Chuck Bass walked away from me, leaving me on that couch after what he had done.

Tears continued to stream down my face as I found myself curling up on the couch. I must have cried for hours, because eventually they ceased, leaving my eyes burning. I slowly began to stand, feeling the pain between my legs worsen as I did so. I made my way very slowly down the hallway, leaning against the wall for support. I had little to no strength left in my body from the sheer horror of the ordeal, and eventually I just crumpled to the ground from the exhaustion and pain. My eyes closed, and I rested my head against the wall.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" I opened my eyes slowly, looking up at the speaker. It was a tall blonde girl about my age.

"I need help," I whispered, struggling to find my voice.

"Of course I can, what is your name? Do you need an ambulance? What happened?"

"Aria, my name is Aria. No ambulance, please…can you just take me to the hospital? I need a hospital."

"What happened though, can you tell me?"

"He…" I could not say it. How could I tell a perfect stranger what had happened?

"Please, you're hurt and you need help. Just tell me what's wrong. I swear I can keep a secret, but you will have to tell the doctors what happened."

"He dragged me down the hall to a couch…and he…he raped me." I confessed, bursting into tears all over again. The girl pulled me to her chest in a hug.

"Who raped you? I swear, if it was someone I know, I'll kill him."

"Ch-Chuck. Chuck Bass."

"We need to get you to a hospital. Let's go." She pulled me up, and helped me down a series of halls. I could hear the music now, the party was just ahead. I leaned on the blonde girl for support and continued to cry as we made our way to the elevators which I knew to get to required that we walk through the party. As we entered the room, people turned to face us, jaws dropping in shock. I must have looked quite bad to have received such a reaction.

"Serena!" I man called out, running across the room to us. As he reached us, he offered an arm to help. "What the hell happened Serena? Who is she?"

"This is Aria. She needs a ride to the hospital. Can you do me a favour and help me get her down to the car?"

"Sure, we should get out of this room. People are staring. What happened anyways?" Just as Serena was about to answer, I felt my legs give out from under me. Luckily he caught me before I hit the floor. Somehow we eventually made it down to the car and I was helped in the back seat, Serena sliding in next to me. The man got into the driver's seat and tore off down the road to the hospital.

"Dan, this is bad, really bad. This wasn't just any accident." Serena sighed.

"What do you mean? Who did this to her?"

"Chuck raped her Dan, and I don't know what to do. This is the last straw! He cannot keep hurting people like this. I thought that maybe he would turn around after Jenny, but this is worse. We stopped him hurting your sister, but he actually hurt a girl this time. He could be put in jail for this, and he would actually deserve it." Dan stopped the can abruptly, and whipped his head around to face Serena and I, a horrified look plastered on his face.

"Chuck is as good as dead, don't worry Aria, I'm going to make sure that he is found even if it means I track him down by myself."

...

Chuck Bass may be running out of luck. Not even this rich boy can get himself out of this one, and after what he did to the new girl in town, something tells me he will be going away for awhile.

xoxo

Gossip Girl


End file.
